Love Bytes
by Strawbeariiis
Summary: In tiny virtual pieces, it does. KazeMii, for AnimeLuver59.
1. (Automatic) Pilot

For AnimeLuver59 – sempai

Sempai has actually requested this over a year ago, and I had been so busy in school then that I only managed to make a raw concept. I was also going to post the first chapter last Valentine's, but I'd decided to put it off until school was officially over.

Basically, _**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG SEMPAI! **_

Disclaimer: The Daichi family belongs to AnimeLuver59 – sempai and Inazuma Eleven franchise to the people at Level-5.

* * *

**0: (Automatic) Pilot**

_I wouldn't want to call it pilot for sharing two separate ideas to readers._

A/N: Happy Labor Day, errbody! As a gift from a lazy bum like me, I'd decided to do some tiresome (but totally worth it) work. This is my apology chapter for the late-requested fanfic that AnimeLuver59 – sempai had long requested for. I don't do this for all my fanfic requests, but I felt like this one deserved some sneak peek justice. Enjoy!

As soon as practice was over, Daichi raced back to the house just nearby school, and as soon as the front door was shut, so was the latter's mind to everything.

Daichi's siblings, though, were not very happy about the Elsa treatment.

"It's just the hype, Done," A blue-haired teen replied to a pouting blackette clone of his. "But Frozen was great! You didn't even expect Hans to be bad," The girl retaliated with an accusing finger. Kazemaru Ichirouta gently put it down and continued walking. "Today's Wednesday, right? Mind if I skip the Sherry's today?"

"As a matter of fact, I am starting to mind," Megamino Sokudone quipped behind him. "This is the third week you've abstained from Sherry's, Ichi-kun," The pale girl stepped forward when her cousin froze in his tracks and turned to glare at her. "And you've been locking yourself in your room more often than usual,"

"So?" Was Kazemaru's only reply.

"Is there anything you're hiding from us, Mii?"

"Yes," The teen spun her fluffy office chair around to face the door. "I found a lost panda and it decided to camp over. I'll talk it over with kaasan and toosan later."

"Panda!" A small girl squeaked as an older boy managed to unlock the door and let them both in. "Hey!" Mii stood up in alarm as her younger sister dove under the bed and her older brother quickly approached her flashing, unguarded computer screen.

"Not so fast!"

Sokudone bared her teeth when Kazemaru had beaten her to his room and revoked her access to it. It was troublesome living with someone who was highly known for godly speed. "Lemme in!" She barked with much force, her own dog crept behind her. "No!" The tealnet answered back with hands still on the door.

* * *

Immediately after soccer practice, Daichi rushed home. It wasn't like the teen disliked the outdoors; on the contrary, Daichi was an active outdoor person. It was just this week when the wild child noticeably began retreating to the shadows.

_Clack, clack, clack._

"Mii-chi, you're on your laptop again?" A head peeped in the addressee's room, but the resident paid no attention. The fist-sized headphones were locked into Daichi's head.

_Aoshinji02 is typing…_

"Mii-neechan, Mii-neechan!" A little kid, this time, tugged on the blackette's oversized green tee. Still, the desired result did not occur. Daichi was still typing away with Kami-knows-what.

"Hahahahahaha!"

The two other people froze. Did their precious, boyish middle sibling just…_roar with laughter_? This was new; Daichi never was fond of showing weakness for cute things, nope. The latter hated that. In fact, Daichi hated all things girly, even going as far as renaming temporarily to Sadao…only when playing soccer.

"MII-CHI!"

"MII-NEECHAN!"

"MII-CHI!"

"MII-NEECHAN!"

"MII-CHI!"

"MII-NEECHAN!"

"Kamisama, _what_?" Daichi Mii finally rasped.

"Finally!" The oldest of the three grinned at the ceiling. "Natsu-niichan thought you were being possessed by the computer!" The youngest one squealed worriedly. Daichi Mii put her on her lap. "If you yell at me like that again…" She looked back and forth at Daichi Natsu and Daichi Erika. Then Mii's eyes suddenly lolled back.

"GROOOAAAR!" She rumbled as Erika jumped off Mii's lap and onto Natsu's well-built shoulder.

"Mii!" Her brother scolded as he slapped her eyes back to front view. "One, don't scare your sister. Two, I just want to know why you're always on the computer nowadays."

"It's part of a long-term homework," Mii replied with her face to the screen again.

"What kind?"

"The one that'll bother you."

"Mii!"

The girl laughed. "An e-pal. Just for two months."

"…"

"…What?"

* * *

"Online dating, you mean," Another blackette teased as she walked home with her identical cousin. He smacked his forehead. "_No_, it's not! Jeez, I told you, it's a project that'll affect my grades in Japanese, Computer and Social Studies!"

"Riiight."

"Sokudone!"

The girl laughed again. "Just for two months, right? So why didn't you go for my lovely Teikoku slaves?" Kazemaru Ichirouta made a face. "All they talk about is you, and it's in collaboration with another school, anyway." Sokudone's dark violet eyes sparkled eagerly, as if she loved all kinds of schools. "Which one?"

"Ouran Gakuen."

* * *

Well that's it for the unedited supposed-to-be first chapter of _Love Bytes_! I actually made two different but slightly similar versions on paper and on my iTouch before, but the moment I'd decided I had to write this down, well, let's just say it deserved a pilot chapter.

What do you guys think? :3

-Strawbeariiis


	2. Electro-Mii-Ka

For AnimeLuver59 – sempai

Please don't be like me and change your penname while I'm in the middle of dedicating this long-overdue story to you, sempai. D:

Disclaimer: Daichi family to AnimeLucer59 – sempai, and Inazuma Eleven to Level-5. I have got to be more creative with my disclaimers next time.

* * *

**1: Electro-Mii-Ka**

_Boot up, log in, and let the pixels blindingly amaze you._

As soon as practice was over, Daichi raced back to the house just nearby school, and as soon as the front door was shut, so was the latter's mind to everything. It wasn't like the teen disliked the outdoors; on the contrary, Daichi was an active outdoor person. It was just this week when the wild child noticeably began retreating to the shadows.

Daichi's siblings, though, were not very happy about the Elsa treatment.

* * *

"It's just the hype, Done," A blue-haired teen replied to a pouting blackette clone of his. "But Frozen was great! You didn't even expect Hans to be bad," The girl retaliated with an accusing finger. Kazemaru Ichirouta gently put it down and continued walking. "Today's Wednesday, right? Mind if I skip the Sherry's today?"

"As a matter of fact, I am starting to mind," Megamino Sokudone quipped behind him. "This is the second week you've abstained from Sherry's, Ichi-kun," The pale girl stepped forward when her cousin froze in his tracks and turned to glare at her. "And you've been locking yourself in your room more often than usual,"

"So?" Was Kazemaru's only reply.

* * *

_Clack, clack, clack._

"Mii-chi, you're on your laptop again?" A head peeped in the addressee's room, but the resident paid no attention. The fist-sized headphones were locked into Daichi's head.

_AoFuji02 is typing…_

"Mii-neechan, Mii-neechan!" A little kid, this time, tugged on the blackette's oversized green tee. Still, the desired result did not occur. Daichi was still typing away with Kami-knows-what.

"Hahahahahaha!"

The two other people froze. Did their precious, boyish middle sibling just…_roar with laughter_? This was new; Daichi never was fond of showing weakness for cute things, nope. The latter hated that. In fact, Daichi hated all things girly, even going as far as renaming temporarily to Sadao…only when playing soccer, of course.

"MII-CHI!"

"MII-NEECHAN!"

"MII-CHI!"

"MII-NEECHAN!"

"MII-CHI!"

"MII-NEECHAN!"

"Kamisama, _what_?" Daichi Mii finally rasped.

"Is there anything you're hiding from us, Mii?"

"Yes," The teen spun her fluffy office chair around to face the two. "I found a lost panda and it decided to camp over. I'll talk it over with kaasan and toosan later."

"Panda!" A small girl squeaked excitedly. "Hey!" Mii stood up in alarm as her younger sister dove under the bed and her older brother quickly approached her flashing, unguarded computer screen.

* * *

"Not so fast!"

The oldest of the three grinned at his worrying sister. "If you yell at me like that again…" She looked back and forth at Daichi Natsu and Daichi Erika. Then Mii's eyes suddenly lulled back.

"GROOOAAAR!" She rumbled as Erika jumped off Mii's lap and onto Natsu's well-built shoulder.

"Mii!" Her brother scolded as he slapped her eyes back to front view. "One, don't scare your sister. Two, I just want to know why you're always on the computer nowadays."

"It's part of a long-term homework," Mii replied with her face to the screen again.

"What kind?"

"The one that lasts long, hence the word long-term."

"Mii!"

The girl laughed. "An e-pal. Just for two months."

"…"

"…What?"

* * *

"Online dating, you mean," Another blackette teased as she walked home with her identical cousin. He smacked his forehead. "_No_, it's not! Jeez, I told you, it's a project that'll affect my grades in Japanese, Computer and Social Studies!"

"Uh-huh."

"Sokudone!"

The girl laughed again. "Just for two months, right? So why didn't you go for my lovely Teikoku slaves?" Kazemaru Ichirouta made a face. "All they talk about is you and your horrid human experiments, and it's in collaboration with another school, anyway." Sokudone's dark violet eyes sparkled eagerly, as if she loved all kinds of schools. "Which one?"

"Ouran Gakuen."

* * *

Sokudone bared her teeth when Kazemaru had beaten her to his room and revoked her access to it. It was troublesome living with someone who was highly known for godly speed. "Lemme in!" She barked with much force, her own dog crept behind her. "No!" The tealnet answered back with hands still on the door. "Let. Me. In." She growled deeply this time.

"What is so important about this assignment to you anyway?" She heard the blue-haired boy shout back from the other side of the door. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"You're family!" She shouted back.

* * *

"Our biologically tied blood ties us together in this assignment as well." Natsu grinned triumphantly as Mii failed to kick, literally and figuratively, him out of her room.

"Are you still alive?"

_Clack, clack, clack._

Kazemaru chuckled at his screen. _sadaosama_, whoever was the person behind the narcissistic username, was experiencing the same kind of torment as he currently was.

_sadaosama: Kami, I don't even know what goes on in ani's head. One thing's for sure, though, it's definitely not a brain._

_AoFuji02: You don't even want to know what's happening on the other side of my door._

_sadaosama: A hint of privacy invasion, spoonfuls of intrusion and maybe a few pinches of 'leave-me-alone'?_

This time, Sokudone didn't fail to hear a chuckle from the inside. "Oh my Kami, just let me in!"

_AoFuji02: Make that a cup of 'leave-me-alone'._

"For the last time, quit snooping around!" The blunette opened the door and flicked at his short cousin's forehead. "When the time comes, I'll ask for your help, okay?" He assured her with a pat on her head.

* * *

"Not assuring enough!" Natsu refused to believe his sister about the e-pal assignment. Kami, they were in the 21st century; nobody e-mailed anymore! Everybody texted! "Where'd you meet this guy, huh? Have you seen his face? Have you at least live-chatted?"

"Ani," The blackette thirteen-year-old released an exasperated sigh. "If you have a problem with my assigned e-pal, which both schools have assured, assigned, and rechecked for me," She stood and stretched, her hands in height with Natsu's head. "You talk to the principals!"

If Kazemaru patted heads, Daichi Mii hammered them.

_AoFuji02: I just flicked her forehead and patted her head to keep her out, even temporarily._

_sadaosama: I followed your advice. Ani has a concussion now. :3_

* * *

Heha. :D

Reviews and flames please. I just barely made it to 1k words. D:

-Strawbeariiis


	3. Bud-E's

For AnimeLuver59 – sempai

I just hope I can work my magic on this the same way I did _Only Human_.

Disclaimer: to deny or repudiate interest in or connection with Inazuma Eleven and the Daichi family. I wish I knew what repudiate means.

* * *

**2: Bud-E's**

_Internet is Kami, and it brought them together...well the teachers did their job too._

It had only been two weeks since the assignment was given to them. In Natsu and Sokudone's defense, the classes' initial reactions were the same as theirs: everybody found the idea ridiculous.

"Who on earth still has time to boot in the computer just to talk to somebody?" A student booed. "Aren't phone numbers enough?" Everybody jeered in agreement. Kazemaru kept his head down, as always, even when he heard Endou making random comments like 'no time for that because he had to practice' and 'sakka doesn't do electronics'.

"Endou, can't you just deal with the assignment? It's just chatting for at least an hour," The blue-haired defender and the soccer captain were walking towards the canteen. "Every day," He continued, slightly producing a dark aura, "For two months." Okay, well he didn't like the idea either.

"See, you don't like it," Endou pointed out the obvious fact. They were waiting for Gouenji outside his classroom, as the three often ate together. "Can't you sweet-talk the teacher into giving us a different assignment?" He whined.

"E-pal assignment?" Gouenji smirked as the trio left his classroom. The two nodded begrudgingly.

"Wait, how'd you know?" Kazemaru's and Endou's heads both shot up from their depressed bow.

"We have the same Computer teacher, idiots."

* * *

_AoFuji02 is typing…_

Mii sighed. Did they _really_ have to do this stupid assignment? It was such a hassle having to give up part of her after-school schedule just for this stupid one hour session with some kid who's probably not going to put his back into it anyway. _'If he'll cheat his way out of this, he should at least let me in on it,'_ Mii thought to herself as she waited for her virtual chatmate to finish typing. _'Then we don't get caught! Genius me.'_ She smiled to herself as if she had accomplished a feat.

_AoFuji02: I'm your assigned electronic chat mate, Kazemaru. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_

The blackette raised an eyebrow in amusement. He seemed to be a decent student.

_sadaosama is typing…_

Kazemaru, Endou and Gouenji all had the same assignment, and as a result, were the first to leave practice. Just imagine Endou whining and crying and thrashing around when Gouenji had told them it was time to go. "BUT SAKKA DOESN'T DO ELECTRONIIICS!" Endou was holding tighter to the goalpost to make his point.

_sadaosama: Oh, cool. I'm Sadao, and I hope you take care of me!_

The blunette yawned at the response. He may have been a wee bit too formal on his first day of chatting with his assigned e-pal, but _sadaosama_'s response bored him a little more than it should.

* * *

_AoFuji02: Yeah…sooo…what do we do now?_

"_Eh, Ichirouta, that was lame!"_ The brown-eyed speedster could practically hear his cousin laugh, had she been with him on the assignment. But she was at _Sherry's_, enjoying a glass or six of the sundaes.

_sadaosama is typing…_

Mii bashed her head on her desk. And to think this _AoFuji02_ guy could be the one to pull her grades up without her having to lift a finger. In the end, this person was just another socially disabled weirdo.

_sadaosama: You do realize we're being tapped by our teachers, right?_

_AoFuji02: I know. But with just 'three teachers in charge for two classes' kind of ratio, you really think they can see all our conversations simultaneously?_

_sadaosama: …Good point._

The green-eyed soccer player had a small smile on her face. Well he wasn't so bad.

* * *

_AoFuji02 is typing…_

Hm, what should he say? Kazemaru was running out of ideas and he wasn't even sure if this guy liked soccer. Besides, even if he didn't, it would be unfair to share his likes but not listen to his chatmate's preference. And "nice weather we're having" wasn't exactly the best virtual ice breaker to use.

_AoFuji02: Just so you know, I'm still thinking of what to ask you without offending you or disclosing any personal information that I'll get in trouble for._

_sadaosama: You're making yourself sound like a pedo. Don't worry bro! It's all good._

_AoFuji02: Not for my grades…_

_Sadaosama: Hahahahahaha mine either. Let's fail this together, AoFuji02!_

* * *

_AoFuji02 is typing…_

Oh no. Did she say that in an all too-friendly way? Her chatmate'll still think she was a guy (the way she wanted him to), right? Mii was literally on the edge of her seat as she waited for his reply.

_AoFuji02: Uwaah, I may not be a nerd but I don't want to fail either!_

The blackette exhaled and relaxed. That was a close one. Then she suddenly had a question, which was good for an awkward situation like hers at the moment. She needed an icebreaker, but "nice weather we're having" wasn't exactly going to cut it in the virtual world.

_Sadaosama: Hey, what's with your username anyway?_

Kazemaru grinned. Thank you for that wonderful question, _sadaosama_! Although _sadaosama_ kinda sounded a little bit like a girl…but he'll overlook that for now.

_AoFuji02: Well you know that 'ao' is blue, and 'fuji' is air. I have this friend who used to be my rival when it came to speed. He called me Fuji instead of Kaze, which kind of irritated me at the time. :) So the Fuji was kind of his idea._

_Sadaosama: And the 02?_

_AoFuji02 is typing…_

"Mii-chi, time for dinner!" Daichi Natsu's voice could be heard from the addressee's room upstairs. "Just wait a little!" She shouted back. _AoFuji02_-san, please hurry typing…

"Mii-chi, Erika's waiting and she's hungry!"

"Forty seconds!"

"What's taking you so long?" Natsu was scratching his hair in irritation.

* * *

_AoFuji02: It's my jersey number. :)_

_Sadaosama: That's really great and I wish I could've not said that in a half-hearted way but I really gotta eat and ani is mad so I'll chat with you when I'm done, bye!_

_**Sadaosama has logged out.**_

The blue-haired soccer player blinked in confusion. Well that was a little weird. "Ichirouta," A female voice called out from the other side of the door, "Let's eat, let's eat!" She chanted. "I'm hungry and it's a cucumber kind of night!"

Kazemaru stretched his limbs, checked the time, and logged off. Any longer and his immature cousin would ram the door down just to be able to eat. "Coming."

_AoFuji02: Well it's been oddly kind of fun-ish talking to you. See you tomorrow instead. I've got homework to do. :)_

_**AoFuji02 has logged out.**_

* * *

"What took you so long, Ichirouta?" The blackette Megamino Sokudone hopped down the stairs in a hurry. "An assignment." He answered detachedly.

"You never do your assignments on an empty stomach." Sokudone had a sly look in her face, something that said, 'and I'm going to find out what's really going on'_._

Daichi Mii had read the message she had received offline and smiled. The guy sure was honest, but at least she didn't have to worry about looking good while chatting with him. This was going to be quite a fun assignment after all.

* * *

Part three of the Triple Update has been completed! Now why on earth is my internet malfunctioning like the little scumbag that it is?! D:

Rate and review please!

-Strawbeariiis


End file.
